Unknowns
by MechaYourOwn
Summary: One-shot. Eobard despised unknowns in his plots; this strange Daniel Fenton was possibly the biggest one yet. No note of him in the League's databases, no references from the future. It irked him that he knew nothing. However, soon, that was going to change.


**Notes: This is told from Eobard/Fake Harrison's POV. It's based around the idea that Eobard likes to control the situation and Daniel Fenton (still a half ghost) is from another dimension (but Eobard doesn't know that). Danny's half ghost, 24-years-old, and just in the Flash universe because I want him to be.**

 **Note 2: Feel free to send me a request for a DP one-shot, crossover or otherwise. I can practically do anything (doesn't mean I will do it, though). So long as I recognize the fandoms, I'd likely be able to work with it.**

 **I will be posting another one-shot in the DP/Flash fandom thing but it won't have any relation to this one.**

 **Fandoms: Flash (2014) & Danny Phantom & a bit of DCU**

 **Word Count: 1496**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Mystery/Suspense**

 **Characters: Eobard Thawne, Danny Fenton**

 **Warnings: Manipulation? Unedited. Pardon any mistakes.**

* * *

Daniel Fenton.

That was a name Eobard didn't recognize. It didn't even seem vaguely familiar, and Eobard had researched the Flash _very_ thoroughly in the future. Ever little twist and turn; if it was possible to know what the Flash ate the Friday before his birthday, Eobard would know it. He knew the date and time he proposed to Iris, knew the date he met nearly every single one of his original foes and friends, and he knew every aspect of Barry Allen's personality.

Daniel Fenton was not a name Eobard knew. It was such a plain name, too. A name like that would've had to have made him recall _something_. Was he somehow more related to other members of the Justice League? Eobard had researched the others - particularly The Arrow (who he now knew was Oliver Queen) and Green Lantern (who he still didn't know the identity of) because of their close relationship with the Flashes. Was Daniel Fenton a person whose original involvement was with Batman? Or Hawkgirl? Or Wonder Woman? The more he thought of the other Leaguers, the more Eobard cringed.

Flash was his focus, but Eobard hated having unknowns. Despised it. Because he had an unknown, something was sure to go wrong. He wouldn't be able to predict something, and through that, something would happen and he'd have no choice but to adapt quickly. While Eobard was very good at dealing with new problems, it also greatly worried him. One little thing could make it so he'd never be able to return to his time.

Daniel Fenton was this big, whooping unknown that had all but appeared magically. Eobard's research into the young adult had brought up _nothing._ Daniel Fenton, the one who saw it fit to _befriend Iris and Barry,_ the one who Eobard was eighty-eight percent sure knew Barry's secret, _was not meant to exist._ What could've possibly changed the timeline so much that a human with now records suddenly appeared?

Although, Eobard had taken into consideration that Daniel Fenton might not be human. Through the personal observations, Eobard had made some odd connections that screamed metahuman, alien, or otherwise. Daniel Fenton was clumsy, but never seriously injured. He tripped, he fell, he crashed into things, but he only came out with a couple bruises that were gone within an hour. _Healing factor?_

Daniel Fenton was observant. Daniel Fenton kept his eyes wide open whenever he entered someplace new. His eyes scanned the area, he would pause briefly, and then continue. He was looking for threats. _Paranoid?_

Daniel Fenton, for someone with no background, had an extensive number of friends and family. Eobard would listen in on the conversations where Daniel Fenton talked about his precious sister, his friends Sam and Tucker, or his "crazy scientist parents". (Parents that didn't actually exist; Eobard had checked).

Daniel Fenton was a _problem_.

Was Daniel Fenton like Eddie Thawne? An unseen problem that Eobard would never be able to directly deal with? Thawne was, at the moment, untouchable by Eobard. Thawne was his direct ancestor and eliminating the guy would completely destroy himself. Was Daniel Fenton just that? A previous small factor, so miniscule he wasn't mentioned in any of the Flash's records, that the slight change in time stream brought him out to a bigger role?

Daniel Fenton, Eobard was certain, needed to be eliminated. How, though, Eobard wasn't sure. Could he simply put on his yellow suit and eliminate him? It seemed like the best idea. In and out. Kill and leave. With his luck, no one would be able to tell that it was the Reverse Flash that had ended the _problem_.

Eobard was twitching to get in some action. He'd been seated way to long. He needed a good run and needed to reinforce the outcome of his desired time stream. Barry had to get faster at an exponential rate. Any unknown that could stop that had to be eliminated.

* * *

How was he still alive?

 _How was Daniel Fenton still alive?_

Eobard had _personally_ killed the guy. He had sped into Fenton's apartment, found him making coffee, and ran his arm right through his chest as he tore the organ to pieces. Daniel Fenton was _dead._

 _Healing Factor._

Because of his small oversight, Daniel Fenton seemed even more paranoid. In fact, the _problem_ kept giving Barry a look that made it clear, to Eobard, what Fenton was thinking. Was he going to tell Barry that someone in a yellow suit had attacked him?

Eobard wasn't fully certain if Fenton was keyed in on Barry's little secret, but he was near positive. If he knew there was a slight problem with the yellow suit, the young adult should've come clean to Barry in a heartbeat and explained _his attack_.

But Daniel Fenton just let out a small sigh and moved on.

* * *

Cameras were useless. Eobard would place them all around Daniel Fenton's apartment, but it seemed that the young adult spent next to no time in it. Just slept, ate breakfast, and drank coffee. Then he'd leave.

Nothing was ever revealed. Eobard was growing worried.

* * *

Barry told Danny his secret.

Eobard didn't know what to think about that. Eobard knew that Fenton already knew, but now that Barry trusted the _problem_ enough to let him in on the little gang? Inform him of the Flash, the efforts they were making to find the Reverse, the metahumans?

For some reason, Fenton just smiled.

When Barry brought the annoying young adult into the lab, Fenton's eyes had done the obvious scan-and-define the area search before he relaxed and introduced himself to Caitlin and Cisco. The _problem_ asked questions about the metahumans before nodding along.

Then, he asked about a speedster that was yellow. Eobard felt himself momentarily freeze before he forced himself to relax. He couldn't know yet. None of them knew yet. They were so close, especially Cisco, but they didn't know yet.

Eobard helped Barry explain the mystery behind the man in yellow. Eobard watched him closely, knowing that Fenton was debating about what he should say, and Eobard just wanted him to _say everything_. Tell his secrets, his origin, his powers, his purpose.

But Fenton didn't. All Fenton said was that the Reverse Flash had trashed his apartment, made himself known, and left. No "tried to kill me" even came close. Daniel Fenton didn't want them to know about his _healing factor_ just as much as Eobard wanted to know everything about him.

"I fucking hate time travel."

That was the first thing Daniel Fenton said when Barry and Eobard agreed to release his little time travel escapade to the group. Fenton's eyes grew heavy and he let out a low sigh, well aware all attention was on him.

"Time travel is this unpredictable mess," the young adult ground out. "With the multiverse theory, at least it's somewhat sustainable. But if you traveled back in time and made a change, know that time has this thing where everything works the way it's supposed to. To make it turn out any differently and, well, you'd have to get time Itself to change for you. Not an easy feat."

 _Was Daniel Fenton a time traveler?_

To Eobard, that made the most sense. But if Daniel Fenton was, then why was he back in time? Had he come back for Eobard? Was he sent by the League as an effort for the precious hero organization to preserve the timestream? It explained why there was no record of Daniel Fenton. It explained why he seemed to appear out of thin air on the day of the particle accelerator explosion. It explained _nearly everything._

Except, of course, the _why._

 _How_ didn't quite matter. Eobard knew there was many ways to travel to the past. Moving through the Speed Force was just one of the ways. What did matter was the _why._

And Barry, naive Barry, had questioned Fenton about time travel. Fenton let out a low sigh, surrendering, and Eobard felt the beginnings of massive success claw at him. He'd finally learn _what_ Daniel Fenton was and _why_ he was there.

"I'm from another dimension."

Eobard was relieved. If Fenton had been a time traveler meant to find him, then he would've had to find a true way to eliminate him.

"I think your particle accelerator explosion dragged me over somehow. In my dimension, I work on alternate planes of existence. Sort of. Anyway, portals tend to open a lot where I'm from, and your explosion was like a vacuum." He shrugged. "I've had… personal experience with time travel. It's not… pretty."

Eobard grinned. Wheeling over, he placed a comforting hand on the young adult's arm, much like he did with Barry. "And now that we know it's a possibility, we'll have to be careful with it," the speedster said.

The look Fenton gave him was one Barry often did: one of trust.

It would feel _so good_ to watch it all come apart.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
